


When Fleeting Shadows Meet

by fate_incomplete



Series: Keep Falling Till We Fly [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_incomplete/pseuds/fate_incomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn’t know what he was doing. The Doctor had showed up and he had simply walked on-board. They had barely said a word to each other, but sometimes words only get in the way, and they have always been good without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fleeting Shadows Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic, but it is set in the same verse as Keep Falling Till We Fly.  
> Also big thanks and hugs to a_phoenixdragon for engaging me in fic war shenanigans and inspiring porniness!

Jack watched the Doctor as he busied himself with something on the console, uttering random soothing words to the TARDIS. It brought a smile to Jack’s lips, which was a rare things these days. Jack rarely smiled, and the Doctor rarely spoke, at least to anyone other than the TARDIS, and even that was mostly an unconscious stream of random words. At least that’s the way it had been for the two weeks Jack had been in the TARDIS (this time). Like they were both shadows of themselves, and afraid of the light.

The last time he had seen the Doctor it had been raining, a bleak and dreary day Jack liked to think he barely remembered. The tentative smile slipped from his lips as he recalled a case of whiskey and a death wish destined never to be fulfilled. He remembered the warmth of the Doctor’s arms as cold rain fell, numbing them both. He remembered the look in the Doctor’s eyes when Jack had finally stood, looked down at the Doctor still on his knees before turning away without a word. Jack was pretty sure that was six, maybe seven months ago. Hell, for all he knew it could have been a year.

Jack sighed, sitting back in the jump chair and tossing aside the coupling he had been cleaning, the clatter as it hit the floor making the Doctor look up. Jack didn’t know what he was doing here. The Doctor had showed up and Jack had simply walked on-board. They had barely said a word to each other, so what was the point? Frankly, if anything, the silence was disturbing. The Doctor usually surrounded himself with words and flamboyant yet oddly gracefully movement, even if most of it was a deflection. This…silence, was worse than the deflection.

Jack stood, not quite sure what he was doing. Walk out the doors? They were drifting in space, he could spend countless years choking in a vacuum before maybe drifting into the gravitational pull of whatever planet was in this system, or maybe some curious ship might happen upon him. Really there was nothing but silence out there too. It all just made him want to scream. Scream until he was hoarse, rant into the void between them until the noise drowned out everything else. Make him forget time, endless bloody time.

Jack realised he was gasping, each breathe painful, as panic threatened to suffocate him. Nowhere to go, everywhere to go, and so much time, time, time!

“…ack. Jack!”

Jack blinked, realising the Doctor was yelling at him. The sound shocking him out of his panic before it could truly take hold of him.

“What?” Jack asked quietly, despite the persistent urge to scream, knowing if he started he wouldn’t stop.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked, standing two feet away from Jack, hands twitching like they wanted to reach out.

Jack laughed, cold and humourless. “Okay?

The Doctor took a step back at Jack’s tone, face closing over. Jack shut his eyes, not wanting to see the distance between them that only got wider the quieter the Doctor grew. He could hear the Doctor let out a quiet sigh, and his feet shuffle as he went to move away. Jack reached out, looking up at the Doctor as he grabbed his arm. The Doctor didn’t meet Jack’s eye, looking down at where Jack’s hand held him in place. He could feel the tense cords of the Doctor’s muscles through the fabric of his jacket. Jack loosened his grip, rubbing his thumb in mindless circles as he waited for the Doctor to look at him. He took a step closer, using his other hand to gently grasp the Doctor’s chin when it seemed like he was never going to look up.

Jack knew he could lose himself in those ancient eyes when the Doctor finally looked at him. Maybe he already had, and that was the problem. There was so much sorrow there, Jack could see something had happened, not recently maybe, but it was hard to tell. Of course they had both lost so many, he kept thinking it would get easier, but the sadness around the edges of the Doctor since Jack came aboard said otherwise. Sooner or later it seemed, someone always found their way past the armour.

At the moment Jack didn’t care what had happened, who the Doctor had lost this time. Didn’t want to think about all those long dead and gone, or the ghosts that still clung to them both. Jack moved slowly, watching the flicker of emotion across the Doctor’s face, flashes too quickly covered again for Jack to truly understand, but it was more than he had gotten since he arrived. Screw words and thoughts. Jack closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against the Doctor’s, parting his own and feeling the Doctor respond. It was chaste, a question, a request. The Doctor gave Jack the only answer he needed when his fingers grasped at the back of Jack’s neck, pulling him closer, till their chest pressed together, and all space and distance between them was shoved aside.

Jack deepened the kiss, desperate for the heat and slickness of the Doctor as he opened up, equally frantic. Jack could feel the Doctor’s fingers dig in, blunt finger nails scraping along the skin at the back of his neck. Jack moaned as he tugged at the Doctor’s shirt until he could slip his fingers beneath and find the skin of the Doctors hip. The warmth of bare skin beneath his fingers maddening. He ached for more, for all of it, every inch of that soft skin he could find. He settled for gripping tight to the Doctor’s hip though as he was pushed back, the Doctor crowding him against the railing.

The Doctor pushed into Jack, tongue exploring with heated abandon before finally pulling back, letting Jack suck in a much needed breath. Jack watched as the Doctor’s eyes flitted across his face, lifting fingers to trace Jack’s lips, eyes asking some question Jack didn’t understand. It didn’t seem to matter though, as the Doctor appeared to find whatever answer he was looking for, leaning back in, kissing at the corner of Jack’s mouth before trailing lips and tongue along Jack’s jaw.

Jack’s breath caught at the Doctor‘s touch, it was a strange mix of gentle and forceful. Hands and the Doctor’s weight as he leaned into Jack holding him in place, keeping him exactly where the Doctor wanted, and Jack let him lead, do whatever he wanted when it felt this damn good. Jack moaned, cock hard and leaking as the Doctor moved his hands, circling each of Jack’s wrists and pinning them to his sides when Jack tried to reach for more skin, the Doctor humming happily as Jack moaned. Jack gave in fully at that sound, half teasing, completely pleased with himself, it made something inside Jack ache. Something half-forgotten but never truly lost.

The Doctor let go of his wrists, reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt. Jack instinctively reached for him, wanting that supple warmth beneath his fingers. The Doctor swatted at his hands though, pushing them back down next to his sides.

“Don’t move,” the Doctor barely whispered near his ear, yet the hushed sound sent a shiver down Jack’ spine, the warm brush of the words trickling down his neck and to his very toes.

Jack hummed his agreement as the Doctor went back to unbuttoning his shirt, and then his trousers. A trail of kisses and licks marking his progress with each button, agonisingly slow. Jack arched into them, keeping his hands firmly by his sides, fingers gripping the railing behind him to ground himself when the Doctor finally pushed his pants down enough to free his aching cock. The Doctor rocked back on his knees, fingers barely touching as he traced his way along its length, looking up at Jack with what Jack could only call a smirk, before he lost the ability to think as the Doctor suddenly leaned forward and took his entire length into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Jack cried out.

The sudden change in pace almost causing his vision to black, as the Doctor took him in and held him, tip of Jack’s cock pressing to the back of the Doctor’s throat. The Doctor started to move, all the way off with an obscene noise before taking all of him again. Sucking Jack down like it was nothing, tongue swirling at the tip, and then sliding along the underside of his cock, just the right amount of pressure on the vein there.

Jack couldn’t help moving, wanting to run his hands through that hair, stroke a thumb across the Doctor’s cheek, dig his fingers into his shoulder. The Doctor pulled off though, looking as wrecked as Jack felt.

“Don’t move…stay.”

The last word was little more than a torn plea, but so much more at the same time. A simple little word that Jack could easily take to mean nothing more than a sex thing (when it obviously wasn’t), yet the one word he had needed to hear for so long. Jack lifted a hand to gently stroke the Doctor’s cheek for a second before letting it fall back to his side. Jack nodded, unable to say a word, hoping the Doctor could understand the mess of emotions running through Jack’s thoughts.

The Doctor sucked Jack in, as far as he could, Jack could feel the build-up of saliva as the Doctor slid up and down his length, pulling off now and then to suck in a deep breath, gasping, licking, taking Jack in again.

Jack knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the sight of the Doctor on his knees, eager, commanding, guiding Jack with all the enthusiasm and skill he did the TARDIS herself. Jack moaned in warning, but the Doctor didn’t stop, hand digging into Jack’s hip, urging him on. Jack cried out, the sound filling the room, as he came, groaning through it as he spurt down the Doctor’s throat in hot gushes, feeling the Doctor swallow it all.

Jack leant heavily against the railing as the Doctor licked his sensitive cock one last time, before slowly kissing his way up Jack’s stomach and chest, letting Jack come back down in his own time.

Jack kissed him, slow and gentle a few minutes later, tasting himself on the Doctor’s lips and tongue. He rested his forehead against the Doctor’s. Fingers finally free to roam, he caressed the Doctor’s neck, cheek, slid his hand along the Doctor’s ribs. Jack circled his arms around the Doctor, half lifting him before claiming the Doctor’s mouth again, walking them backwards. Jack hummed to himself, content and settled. He pushed the Doctor back, catching him by surprise and causing the Doctor to fall into the jump chair. Jack couldn’t help but smile as the Doctor looked ready to complain, before smiling up at Jack instead.

Jack half crawled on top, fingers making quick work of buttons until he could freely run his mouth up and down the length of the Doctor’s torso. Sucking gently, licking, feeling every groove of his ribs and muscle. Jack toyed with the idea of letting the Doctor fuck him, but as he wrapped his fingers around the Doctor’s hard cock and saw the completely undone look the Doctor gave him, he knew there wasn’t really time. He stroked the Doctor a few times instead with strong, sure fingers, leaning down to suck him hard a few second before he was coming hot and hard, fingers gripping Jack almost painfully with the strength of it.

Jack could feel the Doctor go boneless beneath him, mumbling something to himself that Jack took to be happy, given the tiny smile that tugged at the Doctor’s lips. Jack wedged himself more comfortably onto the jump seat next to the Doctor, still half onto of him, settling his head into the groove of the Doctor’s shoulder. He ran his hand in lazy circles across the Doctors stomach, letting himself drift sleepily.

Tomorrow was bound to be full of problems, one or both of them was still likely to run, and endless time continued to stretch before Jack. Time that was probably going to leave him broken beyond recognition, but right now, Jack didn’t care. He fell asleep to the double heartbeat of the Timelord, and the hum of the TARDIS. For a brief moment, in the gentle glow of the time rotor, maybe they could both find enough light to forget the shadows for a few minutes more.


End file.
